Hex (Reboot)
|occupation = Magician |equipment = Titan Gauntlets (formerly) Grimoire of Archamada (formerly) Charmcaster's Spellbook (formerly) Wand of Merlin (formerly) |voice = Robin Atkin Downes |first = Freaky Gwen Ben |ability = Magic Enhanced Agility |relative = }} Hex is a self-proclaimed "Master Magician" who desires to rule the world with his vast magic powers. Appearance Hex has grey skin with black symbols on his shoulders. His attire is like that of a tribal or a nomad. He wears a red and black dress and hood, and black pants that are torn beyond his knees. He wears what appears to be some talismans under his neck. He also has long black socks that don't cover his heels or toes. His face is painted white and black to resemble a skull. He has black fingernails and toenails. Personality Hex is generally power-hungry and will go to whatever lengths to increase his powers and mastery over magic. He is often seen as ruthless and arrogant. Hex is described as having a bad temper and lacking humor. History In Freaky Gwen Ben, Hex attacked the Swap Meet while looking for the Titan Gauntlets. After acquiring them, he was defeated by Gwen in Ben's body when she used Upgrade to destroy them. He was arrested afterwards. In Riding the Storm Out, he rode a broom in the Weatherheads' galactic cyclone. In Brief Career of Lucky Girl, he attempted to obtain the wand of Merlin, but his efforts were thwarted by Ben and Gwen, not to mention his fear of zombies. In Story, Bored, he attacked Castle Kleinhart to steal the Grimoire of Archamada from I.J. Crowling. After taking the Grimoire, he used it to transform into Hexxus. In Screamcatcher, he played off of Ben's greatest fears, but ultimately was trapped inside of his own: a fear of a boring, mundane, normal human life. In Creature Feature, he brought a monster to life to attack Ben. When this almost fatally backfired on him, Ben saved his life, which forced Hex to spare Ben's in turn as part of the code that gives him his magic. In Half-Sies, he appeared in prison with Tim Buktu, Maurice, and Sydney. In Double Hex, he split in two in order to more efficiently defeat Ben and Gwen, but both Hexes ultimately turned against each other until they merged back into one. In Show Don't Tell, Hex attacked Ben at the Ayasha Plinths, planning to build a Rock Golem with the people that he controlled with his magic, until Ben managed to break everyone free by lying (about not caring for Max). It is strongly hinted in What Rhymes with Omnitrix? that Hex is the uncle of Charmcaster, who provided her with a mysterious magical rune as a gift. Powers and Abilities Hex is a powerful and highly skilled magician that can manipulate the forces of magic for many feats. These can range from levitation of himself and objects, projecting force blasts and defense barriers, scrying (to locate magical artifacts), control over matter and elemental forces, bringing inanimate objects to life, and teleportation. In addition to his magical abilities, Hex is also very agile. Equipment *Hex owned a spell book which he used to caste various spells, such as exchanging the bodies of Gwen and Ben and bringing inanimate objects to life. However, it was taken by the Hippie Vendor in Freaky Gwen Ben after Hex was arrested. *Hex briefly possessed the Titan Gauntlets before Upgrade took possesssion and destroyed them. *Hex also briefly possessed the Grimoire of Archamada which he used to increase his magical powers and turn himself into a giant snake-like creature. However, he lost the book while fighting Ben, thus losing the powers he had gained from him. The book now belongs to I.J. Crowling. *Hex also briefly possessed the Wand of Merlin. However, he was tricked by Gwen disguised as 'Lucky Girl' into believing that it is not the real one, upon which he threw it away. *Hex posses an artifact called the Eye of Wotan, which he uses to give life to a monster. The monster has the ability to open a portal to the "gates of light" in which Hex revitalizes his powers. Weaknesses Hex has a fear of zombies.Brief Career of Lucky Girl Every one hundred years Hex has to renew his powers. Around that time, he starts losing them and becomes powerless and weak.Creature Feature Appearances Ben 10 Season 1 *''Freaky Gwen Ben'' (first appearance) *''Riding the Storm Out'' (cameo) *''Brief Career of Lucky Girl'' *''Story, Bored'' Season 2 *''Screamcatcher'' *''Creature Feature'' *''Half-Sies'' (cameo) *''Double Hex'' Season 3 *''Show Don't Tell'' *''Them's Fightin' Words!'' References Crew Statements Kelly Turnbull Category:Reboot Continuity Category:Characters Category:Reboot Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Human Males Category:Reboot Villains Category:Villains Category:Human Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Criminals Category:Magic